The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a control method of the semiconductor device, and relates to, for example, a semiconductor device and a control method of the semiconductor device suitable for outputting an oscillation signal having a stable oscillation frequency regardless of a temperature.
It is required that an oscillation circuit output an oscillation signal having a stable oscillation frequency regardless of the temperature. For example, J. Lee and S. H. Cho, “A 10 MHz 80 μW 67 ppm/° C. CMOS reference clock oscillator with a temperature compensated feedback loop in 0.18 μm CMOS,” Symp. on VLSI Circuits, pp. 226-227, 2009. and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-298299 disclose suppressing temperature characteristics of an oscillation frequency.
Further, Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Publication for Patent Application, No. 2006-519433 discloses correcting a curvature of a reference voltage.